vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Chikyu saigo no kokuhaku wo
__NOEDITSECTION__ Una joven pidio un deseo y ahora vive una vida inmortal, viendo morir a todas esas personas que quiere incluso a la que ama. La canción pertenece a "IA THE WORLD" Letra en Kanji そして君が知らずに　幸せな灰になった後で 僕は今更　君が好きだって 「大人になりたくないよ」なんて大人ぶってさ 駆けた　少年の日 どうやら僕に訪れた　悪戯（いたずら）は 相当タチの悪い　不老不死のおせっかい 神様ステキな　プレゼントをありがとう なんて　到底　的外れな 幼い冗談の奥に　大事に隠した 片思いは　察してくれないんだ 追い越してく　戻れない憧憬 好きな人に　さよならを いつか見た夕焼けは　あんなにキレイだったのに 恋なんて呼ぶには　穢れすぎてしまったよ そして　君が知らずに　幸せな灰になった後で 僕は今更　君が好きだった　って気付いたよ 百年前の同じ日に　君のおばあちゃんは 同じ事を言ったんだ 君の孫の曾孫（ひまご）の　その最期に 僕はまた一人になる 移ろってく　メトロポリスと 君の名に　花束を いつか見た夕焼けは　あんなにキレイだったのに 恋なんて呼ぶには　穢れすぎてしまったね そして　血が流れて　世界が灰になった後で 僕は今でも　ふいに君を思い出すんだ 誰もいない　枯れた世界で 悪戯（いたずら）の　意味を知ったよ 臆病　でも今なら言えるんだ 地球最後の　告白を いつか見た夕焼けは　あんなにキレイだったのに 恋なんて呼ぶには　遠回りしすぎたよ そして　何もかもが　手遅れの灰になった後で 僕は今更　君が好きだって 君が好きだった　って言えたよ Letra en Romaji soshite kimi ga shira zu ni shiawase na hai ni nat ta nochi de boku ha imasara kimi ga suki datte ' otona ni nari taku nai yo ' nante otonabut te sa kake ta shounen no hi douyara boku ni otozure ta akugi ( itazura ) ha soutou tachi no warui furoufushi no osekkai kamisama suteki na purezento o arigatou nante toutei matohazure na osanai joudan no oku ni daiji ni kakushi ta kataomoi ha sasshi te kure nai n da oikoshi te ku modore nai doukei suki na hito ni sayonara o itsuka mi ta yuuyake ha annani kirei dat ta noni koi nante yobu ni ha kegare sugi te shimat ta yo soshite kimi ga shira zu ni shiawase na hai ni nat ta nochi de boku ha imasara kimi ga suki dat ta tte kidui ta yo hyaku nen mae no onaji hi ni kimi no o baachan ha onaji koto o it ta n da kimi no mago no souson ( hima go ) no sono saigo ni boku ha mata ichi nin ni naru utsuro t te ku metoroporisu to kimi no na ni hanataba o itsuka mi ta yuuyake ha annani kirei dat ta noni koi nante yobu ni ha kegare sugi te shimat ta ne soshite chi ga nagare te sekai ga hai ni nat ta nochi de boku ha ima demo fui ni kimi o omoidasu n da dare mo i nai kare ta sekai de akugi ( itazura ) no imi o shit ta yo okubyou demo ima nara ieru n da chikyuu saigo no kokuhaku o itsuka mi ta yuuyake ha annani kirei dat ta noni koi nante yobu ni ha toomawari shi sugi ta yo soshite nanimokamo ga teokure no hai ni nat ta nochi de boku ha imasara kimi ga suki datte kimi ga suki dat ta tte ie ta yo Letra en Español Y después, sin saberlo, te convertiste en cenizas. Ahora y por fin te digo que te amo... "No quiero crecer" Digo como si fuera adulta. Apostando mis días de juventud. De todas formas la broma que me jugar fue tan cruel, una entrometida inmortalidad Gracias Dios por el maravilloso regalo Aunque, apenas irrelevante Seguí con seguridad entre bromas de niños Así que mis deseos no fueron considerados... Mis deseos pasados, nunca volverán así que al que amo, le digo adiós... La puesta de sol que ví entonces fue impresionante Pero llamarlo amor, sólo sería una desgracia... Y... después, sin saberlo, te convertiste en cenizas. Incluso en estos días, yo aún te amo... ... me di cuenta Hace cien ños de hoy, tu abuela dijo la misma cosa A la muerte de su bisnieto me quede sola otra vez... Frente a la metropolis, que se desvanece En tu honor, te regalo este ramo... La puesta de sol que ví entonces fue impresionante Pero llamarlo amor, sólo sería una desgracia... Y... después de la sangre derramada, y de que el mundo se vuelva cenizas incluso después de ese tiempo, vienes a mi mente. Sin nadie al rededor, y el mundo marchito Me di cuenta del significado de aquella broma... pero no puedo decirlo ahora voy a decir la última confesión de la Tierra La puesta de sol que ví entonces fue impresionante Pero llamarlo amor, sólo sería una desgracia... Y... después todo fue cenizas, tarde para salvarte Por fin lo sé, aún te amo, aún te amo, y lo dije. Categoría:Kemu Categoría:Hatsuko Categoría:Gumi Megpoid Categoría:2012 Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Ke-sanB